Gevangen in mijn eigen leven
by Red Hill
Summary: Geschreven door mijn zusje {10 jaar oud}. Ellis leeft in een dorp. Elke dag komen er bewakers langs om mensen op te halen. Yami heeft genoeg van het leven in het paleis. Het is altijd hetzelfde, dag in, dag uit. Op een dag besluit hij te ontsnappen.


Dit verhaal is van mijn zusje. Ze wilde dat ik het verhaal plaatste zodat ze tips kon krijgen en het beter zou kunnen schrijven. Ik heb zelf ook nog wat dingen voor haar aangepast. Veel leesplezier.  
White Angel Lais

_Gevangen in mijn eigen leven_

_Niet in deze tijd, maar vijfduizend jaar geleden speelt het verhaal zich af, in het oude Egypte._

Hoofdstuk 1 – Bijna Meegenomen

Een meisje werd wakker. Haar naam was Ellis. Ze wilde altijd al de Farao ontmoeten. In het dorp werd gezegd dat hij erg geliefd was, maar het vreemde was dat niemand van het volk hem ooit had gezien. Ellis vond het wel raar.

'Wakker worden,' zei haar moeder plotseling. Ellis stond op en deed haar gewone kleding aan. Haar moeder had een klein beetje eten klaargemaakt. Dus ze kon maar een klein beetje krijgen; daardoor was ze dus snel klaar.

Toen ging ze naar de Nijl met de waterfles, want ze moesten hun eigen klusjes zelf opknappen.

Toen ze bij de Nijl kwam ging ze even zitten op een steen, want het was een heel eind lopen naar de Nijl. Als ze op de steen zat fantaseerde ze altijd hoe de Farao eruit zag. Hij zag er telkens weer anders uit in haar gedachten, soms leuk en soms niet leuk. Soms fantaseerde ze dat ze met hem ging trouwen. Als ze dan klaar was vulde ze de fles en dronk ze zelf ook wat uit de Nijl. Dan ging ze terug en vulde ze de flessen van de buren.

Toen ze weer thuiskwam was het twaalf uur. Ze ging gelijk buiten staan want er kwamen bewakers die meestal jonge kinderen meenamen, vanaf tien jaar. Dat deden ze zodat de kinderen daar konden werken.

Ellis was vijftien en ze was nog niet meegenomen. Toen bleef er een bewaker voor haar staan. Hij bekeek haar maar schudde zijn hoofd na haar aandachtig te hebben bekeken. Hij en zijn paard liepen verder. Ellis voelde zich erg opgelucht.

De bewakers gingen even later weer weg en de mensen gingen naar binnen, Ellis ook.

'Ellis, kom je helpen kleren maken?' Vroeg haar moeder.

'Ja hoor,' zei ze. Ellis was bezig met een nieuwe jurk voor zichzelf, want ze heeft alleen maar iets om in te slapen en iets om in te werken. Ze ging verder met haar jurk. Om vijf uur zei haar moeder dat ze het eten klaar ging maken en dat als Ellis nog verder ging ze de jurk waarschijnlijk vandaag nog af zou hebben. 'Oké,' antwoordde Ellis daarop, want ze wilde haar jurk graag aan.

Even later had haar moeder het eten klaar en had Ellis haar jurk af.

'Eten,' zei haar moeder en Ellis ruimde haar spullen en de jurk op. Haar vader mocht eerst opscheppen, daarna haar moeder en daarna zij. Er was niet veel over maar ze at het toch maar op. Haar moeder gaf de helft van haar eten aan haar. Daarna moest ze naar bed, maar ze kon niet slapen. Het zat haar dwars dat haar moeder bijna altijd haar eten weggaf. Haar moeder had de laatste tijd ook niet veel energie. Ellis was bezorgd om haar moeder. Ze kreeg alleen als haar vader er niet was iets binnen. Ze besloot haar moeder extra te helpen. Ze probeerde weer te slapen, maar het lukte haar nog steeds niet. Toen kwamen haar ouders de kamer binnen. Ellis deed net alsof ze sliep. Ze hoorde haar ouders in bed gaan. Daarna hoorde ze niks meer. Ze durfde haar ogen weer open te doen. Ze dacht weer aan de Farao. Waarschijnlijk zou hij kunnen helpen. Hij zou vast wel eten geven. En dan zouden ze trouwen, voegde Ellis er nog stiekem aan toe. Ze wilde de Farao gewoon een keertje zien, misschien zelfs meerdere keren. Het maakte haar niet uit, als ze hem maar een keer kon zien. En als hij haar eten zou geven zou ze natuurlijk nog blijer zijn. Voor haar moeder en voor zichzelf. En als ze in het paleis zou wonen met heel veel dienaars, fantaseerde ze verder. Maar eigenlijk zou ze dan verwent zijn. Maar eigenlijk had ze dat wel verdient, vond ze zelf. Want ze werkte de laatste jaren al heel hard, maar kreeg haast geen geld en al helemaal geen pauze. Maar elke keer weer werd ze ontslagen. Nu helpt ze haar moeder met klusjes. Ze lachte even en viel toen in slaap. Ze droomde dat de Farao eten gaf en dat zij en haar familie in het paleis mochten komen wonen.

De volgende ochtend

Ellis was al wakker toen haar moeder wakker werd, en haar moeder zag dat Ellis het ontbijt had klaargemaakt.

'Bedankt Ellis,' zei haar moeder toen en ze gaf haar dochter een knuffel.

'Ik heb al gegeten,' zei Ellis. Ellis gaf haar moeder het eten en pakte toen de waterfles. 'Ik ga naar de Nijl,' vertelde ze haar moeder. Toen liep ze de deur uit, richting de Nijl.

------------------------------

Hoofdstuk 1 gedaan, nu de rest nog. Hoop dat jullie hebben genoten. Volgend hoofdstuk speelt zich in het paleis. Review alsjeblieft. White Angel Lais


End file.
